


Prevarication

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, Ray, perhaps he didn't recognize you without your handcuffs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prevarication

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from [](http://throw-away-game.livejournal.com/profile)[**throw_away_game**](http://throw-away-game.livejournal.com/): "I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs."
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

"Well, Ray, perhaps he didn't recognize you without your handcuffs."

"He's a dog, Fraser."

"Half-wolf, actually. And I am, as you know, prevaricating." Fraser touched his index finger to the side of his nose.

"Prevari-what?"

"Equivocating." He shook his head as Ray frowned in puzzlement. "Lying, Ray. I am avoiding the truth in the cause of justice."

"I thought you couldn't lie."

"I am capable of pronouncing untruths, I simply choose to not do so."

"Except in the cause of justice."

"Yes. Great justice. Duty. Loyalty to a friend."

"Right." Ray scowled at the growling wolf. "Perhaps he didn't recognize me because I'm n--" He hit the floor with a thump as Fraser tackled him, pressing his hand firmly over Ray's mouth.

"Not carrying your handcuffs."

"Yeah, okay, just get off me, Fraser."

"Right you are, Ray."

"And make sure your wolf doesn't bite me."

"Understood."


End file.
